Most states require drivers to install license plates on both the fronts and backs of vehicles. The license plates are installed with screws that attach the license plate to the bumper of the vehicle via pre-drilled holes. It is a further common practice to install such license plates as partially enclosed or held by a license plate frame. Some license plate frames are made of metal, as are most of the license plates themselves. While vehicle bumpers used to be formed of a metal such as chrome-plated steel, more recently bumpers have been formed of plastic or composite material with a softer surface, and typically are painted. An aluminum license plate or a metal license plate frame that is mounted directly on such a bumper is apt to mar the bumper surface. A conventional solution to this problem is to provide a set of washers or spacers, one per vehicle license plate mounting screw, for placement between the license plate or frame and the bumper. Such washers or spacers are difficult to maneuver and keep track of during installation.
Thus a need exists for a one-piece pre-measured license plate frame spacer that will not rust, which will prevent the marring or abrasion of the bumper to which the frame is attached, and which will prevent the license plate and frame from rattling and jiggling.